


Benthan + The Stolen Hoodie Trope TM

by F4nd0mG33k17



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Borrowed Clothing Trope, Cohabitation, Established Relationship, Exasperated Benji, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Swearing, M/M, Precious spy boys, Soft Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4nd0mG33k17/pseuds/F4nd0mG33k17
Summary: After a late night at the office, Benji comes to the realisation that he's fallen in love with an absolute dork in the form of Ethan Hunt having stolen his most rat-assed hoodie.





	Benthan + The Stolen Hoodie Trope TM

**Author's Note:**

> I have never fallen into a fandom so quickly or quite so deeply but Benji and Ethan have dragged me headfirst into their craziness and now here we are. My first fic for these boys and the hoodie trope was just too good to pass up so have some soft spy boys :)
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life and I'm already working on more fics for these precious idiots and so would love it if people were interested and made my writing more than an exercise in self indulgence.
> 
> Shoutout to @fictionallemons and @ruthc93 for their beta'ing and general support <3 xoxo

Back when they’d first started living together, they’d been that sickeningly sweet couple that had waited for each other to finish work so they could go home together. Almost a year down the line, Ethan can take one look at Benji cross-legged in the middle of what must be 200 fragments of computer _thingies_ and bail. He’d say something if it weren’t for the fact that Benji would either be so engrossed as to not even hear him or would smack him for interrupting his thought process. Ethan also knows him well enough to be confident that Benji will wake him up when he gets home, either by putting his icy feet on Ethan’s sleep-warm body or by tripping over something in his attempt to spare Ethan the obnoxiously bright light from their bedside lamps. He shakes his head fondly at the idiot he’s fallen in love with and slips quietly out of the lab.

When Benji finally makes it home at an ungodly hour of the morning, he expects Ethan to be asleep -- _because who would still be awake right now if they didn’t have to be?_ When he trips over his shoes and stumbles into the living room he finds it bathed in the light of the TV and sees Ethan’s form sprawled across the couch. He’s about to (affectionately) ask Ethan why the fuck he’s still awake but the question dies on his lips as he rounds the couch and finds the other man is actually asleep. Although maybe ‘asleep’ isn’t the right word -- Ethan’s practically unconscious. Benji’s still struck by how vulnerable he looks in sleep despite the years he’s had to get used to it and he spends a moment admiring Ethan in a rare state of stillness; his skin still holds a golden tan from their last mission in Spain and his hair is getting just long enough to fall across his eyes in the way Benji loves. He crouches down beside the couch and brushes the unruly strands aside before moving to caress Ethan’s bicep and softly calling his name. 

Green gold eyes snap open and Ethan’s instinctual response of _danger _lasts barely a second before being replaced by _Benji_ and _safe_. He tugs the other man close enough to press their mouths together in a tender greeting and smiles against his mouth as Benji’s hands press gently into the fabric of his hoodie. He pulls back after a few moments and is enamoured by the soft look in Benji’s eyes as he asks, “Why aren’t you in bed?” Ethan feels his cheeks flush and averts his gaze but he knows Benji can see his reaction despite the low lighting when he gets a quirked eyebrow and amused smile in response. The hands in his hoodie slip around his neck and he looks up again, sees adoration in Benji’s eyes that turns bemused as Benji looks him over intently. __

____

____

“Ethan,” he starts, tone dripping with fond exasperation, “every T-shirt in your wardrobe has a designer label, you buy sweatshirts that boast about being made from the wool of hand-reared Alpacas and whatever hippie bullshit makes them softer than fucking clouds, and I know for a fact that you don’t own a pair of jeans that weren’t custom made for you. Why the everloving _fuck_ are you wearing my Star Trek hoodie?! It’s nearly as old as I am, has enough holes in it that it could probably be considered structurally compromised, and still bears a particularly stubborn coffee stain from the night before my Uni finals!”

Ethan ducks his head and murmurs “S’comfy” and when he glances up at Benji again he looks like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Benji’s grinning unabashedly as he tells Ethan, “I love you, you giant fucking dork,” and then proceeds to drag him off the couch and into their bedroom. He drops down to sit on the bed and is about to defend himself but doesn’t get the chance before Benji’s in his lap and kissing him soundly. He gets one more exasperated headshake as he’s divested of the hoodie. He shoots Benji his most petulant look at the loss but then his shirt joins it on the floor. He lets out an understanding “Oh” that has Benji muttering “dork” against his collarbone before dragging him into a scorching kiss. 

\---

Benji gets called in early the next day and Ethan’s still in bed when he leaves. He glances up from his work, already concerned by the amusement in Ethan’s greeting, when the other man gets into the office at a more acceptable hour. His fingers freeze in the middle of the line of code he’s hurtling through and he swivels his chair so that he can let his head thump against the surface of his desk without obliterating the FBI server he’s elbow deep in. “I’ve created a monster!” he moans, mostly to himself. Ethan’s rich laughter sounds right next to him and fingers card through his hair as a soft kiss finds his forehead. He looks up with a glare. Ethan steps back, tugs up the zipper on the stolen hoodie, and tosses Benji a wink as he slips away in the direction Brandt is hollering his name from. The door hasn’t quite swung shut when Benji hears Luther say, “Nice hoodie,” with no small amount of irony. He lets his head fall back against his desk. “ _ **Fuck**_.”


End file.
